Danisnotonfire one shot
by grubandmagic
Summary: Dan leads you into his bedroom ... and things only get better WARNING : Rated M for the obvious reasons... (first one ...please don't judge me haha) enjoy ;)


Dan led me by the hand into his bedroom, the second we were in, he kicked the door closed behind him before pushing me against the wall and pushing his lips passionately onto mine. I melted, my whole body felt weightless as his soft lips massaged mine, soon enough his tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for permission and i happily allowed it. The feeling of his tongue on mine was unbelievable, unlike any kiss i had ever experienced. His right hand-made its way onto my waist, where he massaged small circles onto my skin with his thumb. His other hand was pressed against the wall by my head. Soon enough, i laced mine around his neck, pulling him closer to take some control. Searching with my tongue, i gently bit his lip. He moaned softly, making shivers crawl up my spine as i played with his hair at the bottom of my neck.

As if to take back the dominance, his left hand fell from the wall, onto my hip. Deepening the kiss and drawing short breaths he slowly, teasingly, moved his hand to the bottom of my skirt. Running his fingers therefore a few moments, i shivered involuntarily. He smiled then, during this kiss - noting how his touch was effecting me. I moved my head slightly up so that i could catch my breath as he hastily made a trail with his lips from my jawbone to my neck. At the same time he slid his hand up my skirt, placing it on my hip whilst playing with the hem on my underwear. I gave a small moan, unable to hold it in much longer.

Laughing full of lust, he placed his palm flat on the top of my thigh and then slid it to the back of my knee, before hooking it and pulling it up to his waist. I naturally wrapped it around him as he placed his right hand on my bum and lifted me so that i was now wrapping both legs around him and he was pressing me against the wall. I laced myt arms around his neck and just as he had begun to unbutton my top few buttons on my shirt, whilst linking his arm around my waist. He began to make his way down my chest with his lips. Unable to take the heat anymore, i linked my right finger under his chin and pulled him back closer to my face. Opening his mouth instantly to allow me access, we moaned together.

Wrapping both of his arms around my waist now, he lead me to his double bed, currently covered in black covers. Dropping me back so that i was laying in the middle, he pulled of his shirt before meeting my lips again. I traced patterns on his back, occasionally i softly dug my nails in, to show i was enjoying his touch. He continued to unbutton my shirt and chucked it on the floor. I arched my back to bring him closer to me and swiftly he unbuttoned my bra in one swift movement. I broke this kiss for a moment then to look into his eyes. He was grinning mischievously at me and i couldn't help but smile back, citing my lip in the process. I had obviously done something right because he kissed me yet again, even more passionate than before. he unbuttoned my skirt and the next thing i knew it was on the floor, sliding his hands up from my thighs to my waist i again wrapped my legs around him. Taking advantage of this, he rolled over so that i was on top. I grinned at him before he cupped one of my breasts and found the other with his tongue. I couldn't help but let out a moan. A warmth between my legs began to spread and i could feel how hard he was. I playfully ran my finger across the top of his boxers and slowly undid his belt and buttons to his jeans. He responded my several deep moans that could have even be classed as growls.

I arched my back as i ran my hands up and then down his chest as he ran his fingers and tongue against my aching breasts. Pulling away quickly while i eagerly pulled his jeans off, he picked me up in his arms and threw me back on the bed before laughing quietly. "You're beautiful" he muttered before opening my legs and leaning back down to kiss me. I couldn't help but moan i was so turned on i couldn't take it anymore. "Dan, please...now" was all i could manage between kisses. As if confirming he broke the kiss and began giving me a love bite on my neck. moaning softly i used my legs to pull hiss boxers down, where he eagerly kicked them off. Painfully slow, he moved his left hand down my stomach and onto the top of my underwear. Hooking his finger around it; in one swift movement as i arched my hips up, he pulled them off.

Lifting his head up in order to kiss me again, he placed his left hand on my breast and the other on my thigh, before parting my legs and softly entering me. We moaned together and he continued, starting slow and delicate and gradually getting quicker and deeper. I kept getting my breath caught and had to bite my lip to stop myself from constantly moaning. Dan continued to moan throughout, but it was only more of a turn on. After a while we bother reached our peak and finished together. Pulling out he collapsed next to me on the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling the covers over us. "You know every time you bite your lip you turn me on so much" he whispered kissing my neck. We laid there for a while and just before i fully drifted off to sleep, i heard his voice whisper "I really love you, you know that right?" and with that i leaned up and gave him the last kiss on his lips before falling to sleep.


End file.
